ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zombiejiger
Welcome to my talk page! If you want to ask or tell me something, feel free to do it here. Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alien Mystellar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goji73 (Talk) 19:19, March 1, 2012 Hey there. Please remember to follow our template page, Monsarger, which requires to Infobox character template. How you use it is: go to "Add other templates", and one of the most common is the "Infobox character". If that is not present, just search it in the "add other templates" window. Then, write in the title, and input the name of the picture (it must be present in the Wiki) then imput size: 250px. Then, write in the first and latest appearences; use and to box the name for a link to another Ultraman Wiki page. Finally, add in height, weight, family, etc. and put it at the first block (like in this passage: before "remember", no "heading 2" text in front) and wallah! You are done! Remember to consult ANY Administrators before making bad moves. Also, policy 1: "NO MONSTER ARCHIVES COPY AND PASTE! Monster Archives is a NOTORIOUS (terrible) site for Ultra monster information. yao l. 21:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Warning If you continue to create pages of pure garbage that is incoherent and does not follow our STRICT template page guidelines, Monsarger, we will be forced to ban you. The directions to create the template: Infobox Character, have already been given to you, and so, if you create five more pages, we will ban you. Starting now. yao l. 23:03, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Ultra Tip Heya bro! Hey there is something I would like to share with you, in the categories instead of putting "Alies", put "Allies" with two "l's". "Alies" is written wrong, and you know, it doesn't look nice. Also I might delet that category soon because it's a mispelled word xD. Also when adding "Aliens" to categories, don't add it to Ultra pages, because that category refers to the aliens that arrive to Earth that are not Ultramen... well that is just a coin I give to you! Any doubts, throw me a message.Happy editing around! PhazonAdictKraid 20:45, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Misleading Categories I've noticed lately that you've been putting misleading categories in several articles that are not true about some monsters. (ex. Imitation Ultraman is NOT an Ultra Kaiju, he's still Alien Zarab, which makes him an alien) Please stop doing this or you will receive a 3-day ban. Goji73 16:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Stop Removing Hyperlinks Please stop removing hyperlinks, even if they aren't created, they are still meant to help people to other articles without having to manuelly search for them. Goji73 (talk) 15:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Images We are having an issue wether to use new or old images for infoboxes. Please tell us your desicion here Wolf Gas Beautiful work on Wolf Gas, beautiful!Teridax122 (talk) 14:54, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Picture Thanks! I'm doing a thing where everyday is a different Kaiju/Seijin in alphabetical order, and today is Deathrem's spotlight! Also, thanks for the submission! I only have 2 submissions to the contest in total, so it's a great help XD AngryGodzillaPie (talk) 18:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AngryGodzillaPie Re: Kaiju Kreation Contest Thanks, and sure you can keep making Kaiju! The deadline is on the 25th. AngryGodzillaPie (talk) 18:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AngryGodzillaPie Story Poll Link to the poll: Link SolZen321 (talk) 14:37, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Golar I really googled and all and the name has no meaning or definition. It's basically a second name that doesn't even possess a definition; a made up word/name. Must be a made up name that sounds kaiju-ish. Here you go Monster Archives pictures Concept Art: I saved them from when I was lurking around the Ultraman Lah forums. Don't know if they exist there still, but I have concept art of Great, Jack, Ace, Taro, Mebius, Leo, and I think Nexus lurking about in my kaiju folder.Lamango (talk) 22:42, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome, I'm still pretty new at moving around this place hahah, so I'll be pretty off balanced with my posts every now and then. Still it's nice to meet a fellow daikaiju fan like myself. SolZen321 (talk) 17:16, September 22, 2013 (UTC) POIUYT Try Deathmon SolZen321 (talk) 00:21, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Wants YOU To Join Twoheadedgator wants you to join a wiki. http://fabianpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Shark_Wiki I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 02:49, October 18, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 18:18, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Form tabber code - Tab two= V2 You'll have to study the coding and figure out more on your own though, this is something only your experience will help you with, okay ;)}} }} Kaiju My favorite kaiju is Godzilla. UltraMothra1 (talk) 14:15, October 23, 2013 (UTC) My favorite ultra kaiju would probably be a tie between Gomora and Golza. UltraMothra1 (talk) 00:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Category Carniverse Admin Bemular/Bemlar SolZen321 (talk) 22:25, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Apexz (talk) 01:47, November 22, 2013 (UTC) The Mega War is similar but different. The Mega War is different unlike the Legend War in Gokaiger which had the Sentai teams from Goranger through Jetman & Dairanger & it happened during the 1st episode of the series. The Mega War of Super Megaforce on the other hand the battle will be in the final episode, it does not have the Goranger through Jetman & Dairanger teams expect for Kibaranger as White Ranger either. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 00:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) DeadMonkey8984 Made Myu page and I Put the Template with the photo. Gabirurezende (talk) 16:41, December 16, 2013 (UTC) why do you add ultraman ginga to top 15 ultraman name all ultraman Ultraman ginga (talk) 23:34, February 25, 2014 (UTC)ultraman gingaUltraman ginga (talk) 23:34, February 25, 2014 (UTC) you forgot ultraman noa I think the horns on Zetton are just the same as the crystals on the other kaiju in the series. Lamango (talk) 20:28, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Crap. Yeah, I've been giving concept art and stuff to the GojiWiki. Lamango (talk) 20:36, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I don't know how to add them. Ok, thank you. I just added them in. Ultraman Leo Episode 1 If Ultra Seven came and he's on a previous series of his own it's a crossover Ultraman Leo Episode 1 If Ultra Seven came and he's on a previous series of his own it's a crossover (B-Fighterfan (talk) 00:55, June 5, 2014 (UTC)) SolZen321 (talk) 18:18, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Maybe some sort of product placement Two Questions # Do you want to be admin? # If you do why haven't you become an admin? -- 20:45, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Re Four admins ain't a lot especially for such a successful wiki and you want to keep it that way so are you cool with me trying to convince the admins to promote you? -- 14:45, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Tks for helping me to edit the Bedoran 2nd colum and im a ultra-fan just like you from Singapore. Joke Jar Jar Binks/Batman Bionicle